1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to computer pointing devices, particularly, to a collapsible computer mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer mouse is a standard input device of a computer. For convenient transport, a computer mouse may be designed very small. However, a computer mouse usually matches the shape of a user's hand. If the computer mouse is manufactured too small, using the mouse can be uncomfortable. Therefore, a collapsible computer mouse has been designed.
A typical collapsible computer mouse includes a main body hinged on a supporting portion. The main body defines a recessed portion. The supporting portion can hinge on the main body via the hinge mechanism, and be received in the recessed portion. The hinge mechanism includes a base plate and a bar. The base plate defines a sliding slot in which the bar is slidable and fixable at any position along the slot. The bar can expand the main body and the supporting portion. However, there is a constant force must be maintained when collapsing or expanding the mouse. Therefore, such operation is not convenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.